


someone else

by Number_9



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Rejection, Sad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_9/pseuds/Number_9
Summary: At first, Shiro was annoyed that it had been Keith to bring him back entirely, then Shiro reminded himself'Keith is straight, and so is lance...theirs nothing to worry about.'That is until Keith, walking into Shiro's room late one night shaking, sat on the edge of Shiro's bed and suddenly said the words Shiro was dreading all along.





	someone else

It wasn't long after the rejection that he started to notice. lance was acting different. different from what he expected, lance had started to become closer to the red paladin after his return to the team. rather than rivals, they were starting to become friends. In shiro's observations, he noticed that lance had started talking- noticing Keith. looking at him as if he held all the answers, as if the very air he breathed was something to be treasured. something had changed, in Shiro, after noticing this. for as long as he knew lance he believed that he was just some immature boy that'd hit on any girl he deemed attractive, but now, now Shiro was starting to see who Lance was. a lonely guy who was desperate to be loved. This was something Shiro could relate with. In the beginning Shiro assumed Lance had a secret thing for Keith, this was until Allura came into the picture. After pining over her for so long now, Lance decided to do something, which led to rejection. The rejection sent lance spiraling, it was as if his entire world had been crushed. But at least they were their for him, supporting lance helping him get by. At first, Shiro was annoyed that it had been Keith to bring him back entirely, then Shiro reminded himself  
'Keith is straight, and so is lance...theirs nothing to worry about.'  
That is until Keith, walking into Shiro's room one late night shaking, sat on the edge of Shiro bed and suddenly said the words Shiro was dreading all along.  
“I think I’m in love with lance”  
Of course he was, how could he not be? lance is literally perfect. in every way. his smile and dumb pick up lines, and that laugh.. Shiro dreaded the day that laugh and those small smiles wouldn't be directed at him.  
Kieth still shaking muttered out the next words  
“I’m not sure what I should do..”  
Shiro just looked at him as if the world had been destroyed. Keith continued  
“I mean...he’s straight so I should stop, right? He may find it gross... but lately he’s been so flirty with me”  
“That’s just his personality, Keith. How many times have you seen him not flirting with someone?” Shiro ‘helpfully’ added.  
Keith lowered his eyes  
“yeah, what am I thinking. Theirs no way” Keith looked destroyed  
Shiro couldn’t help all the guilt filling his veins. 'I shouldn’t have said that.' Keith gets up and Shiro follows him to the door  
“Keith, I’m sorry-“  
“It’s fine. Your right. I’ll just ignore it”  
With a forced smile Keith leaves Shiro to Drown in his room filled with the stench of guilt.  
\---  
He hated it. Every time he was with lance it always happened, these tiny gestures, sly smiles quick winks. All these tiny little things Lance did that always gave Shiro just this tiny bit of hope, all these small moments where he was the center of Lances attention, even if it was just for a second. It was for him. The tiny giggles after Shiro said something overly serious and the quick glances he’d send while Shiro was talking to someone. It was okay to think that maybe, at some point in time Lance had thought about Shiro. More than just a leader. That lance was jealous when Shiro directed his attention to someone other than him. To think that maybe Lance could fall for him in some reality of existence, one where they weren’t in a war or had all these obstacles. ‘I need to find this reality’ Shiro would think to himself whenever lance would be flirting with some girl or shoot down a ship of Galra shoulders.  
They were home now. This was a break from their reality, a time for lance to reunite with his family for him to visit the places he grew up.  
When only Keith came back after he and Lance met lances family Shiro got concerned. Keith said lance had decided to stay outside and would go inside once it got dark, Shiro made his way outside to find Lance. And their he was, sitting on top of the red lion staring out at the sunset. Shiro started to climb up to meet lance. He sat beside lance who was huddled in a ball with his legs against his chest sniffling and wiping away stray tears.  
Immediately Shiro got defensive, assuming it was Keith’s fault since he’d been with him that day, he reached out to lance and grabbed his wrist so he could pull it away from Lances face. Some part of his head was pissed off that someone other than him had made lance cry, ‘only I should be able to pull these reactions from him’ lance looked up at Shiro gently through his lashes.  
“Why...”  
Shiro was confused  
“What’s wrong lance?” He said pulling him into a hug  
“Why do I always fall for people who’ll never love me?”  
“Lance?”  
“I never had a shot with Allura in the first place, I new this but I still let myself think that maybe i could, maybe if I’m lucky”  
'So this was Alluras doing'. Shiro thought bitterly  
“And I finally get over her only to fall for the one person I know will never love me”  
Lance continued cry. Shiro looked at him, hurt. If only he knew how loved he really is, if only he knew how happy he got every time lance crosses his view. Shiro looked at lance lost for words. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by lance  
“Is their something wrong with me, Shiro?”  
“No, nothing’s wrong with you. They don’t understand how lucky they are just being in your life. I’m so sorry lance, I’m so sorry that whoever she is doesn’t feel the same way you do”  
Lance looked away from Shiro.  
“It...it’s a guy, I haven’t told him”  
Shiros eyes widened, guy? Lance couldn’t be saying what he thinks he’s saying..?  
“Him?”  
Lance nodded his head Shiro paused, a warm smile forming on his face  
“Whatever their gender I can’t imagine anyone not wanting to be with you...whoever he is, I think you should say something. Heh, you never know, maybe he feels the same?”Shiro responds  
'It can’t be possible, lance likes me right? He.. he must be talking about me..’ And for a brief moment all the stars in the universe were finally in alignment  
“I don’t think Keith likes men...”  
And they scattered. How he possibly choose me?  
He looked away anywhere but lance, he struggled to get the words out of his mouth, tried so hard to say the words his nightmares created  
“Keith....oh, hah I see um..” Shiro sighed to himself, ‘honestly what was i thinking.’  
“Well...Whatever the outcome,I...I think-you never know, his answer might surprise you”  
“You think I should tell him?”Lance questioned, almost smiling  
Shiro's eye brows furrowed, “yeah, I can’t imagine him saying no to you”  
“Thank you Shiro”  
And the smile lance sends him in that moment makes Shiro want to open his mouth tell him how much he loves him how much he wishes it were him that lance wanted. But he doesn’t. He just watches as lance climbs down from the red lion, running towards the house...to tell Keith he loves him.

“Even if you can’t find it in me I...I am truly happy that you can find it in someone else.” shiro whispered out to Red.


End file.
